Michael Howard, 21st Earl of Suffolk (1935)/Ahnentafel
Category:Ahnentafels Ancestors of Michael Howard, 21st Earl of Suffolk (1935): Generations 2-10 ;Parents *2 Charles Howard, 20th Earl of Suffolk (1906-1941) - *3 Minnie Mabel Forde-Pigott (1897-1966) - Image of birth registration ;Grandparents *4 Henry Molyneux Paget Howard, 19th Earl of Suffolk (1877-1917) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4905.htm#i49050 *5 Margaret Hyde Leiter (c1877-) - married in 1904 (see http://www.thepeerage.com/p4906.htm#i49051) *6 Alfred George Forde-Pigott (1860-bef1963) - the origin of the "-Pigott" is obscure *7 Louise Caroline Bryant (c1860-) - ;Great-grandparents *8 Henry Charles Howard, 18th Earl of Suffolk (1833-1898) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4902.htm#i49020 *9 Mary Eleanor Lauderdale Coventry (1847-1928) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4903.htm#i49021 *10 Levi Zeigler Leiter (1834-1904) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4906.htm#i49052 and Wikipedia:Levi Leiter *11 Mary Theresa Carver (1844–1913) - *12 John George Forde () - comedian, who died aged 42 *13 Anne Unknown (-aft1880) - *14 ) - *15 ) - ;Great-great-grandparents *16 Charles John Howard, 17th Earl of Suffolk (1804-1876) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4900.htm#i49000 *17 Isabella Catherine Howard (-1891) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4901.htm#i49001 *18 Henry Amelius Coventry (1815-1873) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2486.htm#i24851 *19 Caroline Stirling Dundas (-1862) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2911.htm#i29108 *20 Joseph Leiter () - *21 Anne Ziegler () - *22 Benjamin Carver () - moved from Mohawk, New York, to Chicago *23 Nancy Lathrop Fish () - *24 ) - *25 ) - *26 ) - *27 ) - *28 ) - *29 ) - *30 ) - *31 ) - ;3-great-grandparents *32 Thomas Howard, 16th Earl of Suffolk (1776-1851) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4893.htm#i48927 *33 Hon. Elizabeth Jane Dutton (1775-1836) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4893.htm#i48928 *34 Lord Henry Thomas Howard-Molyneux-Howard (1766-1824) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1703.htm#i17027 *35 Elizabeth Long (1769-1835) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2899.htm#i28987 *36 George William Coventry, 8th Earl of Coventry (1784-1843) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1168.htm#i11676 *37 Mary Beauclerk (1791-1845) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1168.htm#i11675 *38 James Dundas, 26th of Dundas (1793-1881), Vice-Lord-Lieutenant of Linlithgowshire and J.P. - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2911.htm#i29109 *39 Hon. Mary Tufton Duncan (-1867) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p31121.htm#i311201 *40 Abraham Leiter () - *41 Mary Elizabeth Houser () - *42 George Ziegler () - *43 Barbara Beck () - *44 ) - *45 ) - *46 Samuel Fish () - *47 Mary West () - *48 ) - *49 ) - *50 ) - *51 ) - *52 ) - *53 ) - *54 ) - *55 ) - *56 ) - *57 ) - *58 ) - *59 ) - *60 ) - *61 ) - *62 ) - *63 ) - ;4-great-grandparents *64 John Howard, 15th Earl of Suffolk (1739-1820) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4893.htm#i48925 *65 Julia Gaskarth (-1819) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p4897.htm#i48964 *66 James Dutton, 1st Baron Sherborne (1744-1820) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1793.htm#i17921 *67 Elizabeth Coke (-1824) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1792.htm#i17920 *68 Henry Howard (1713-1787) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1703.htm#i17022 *69 Juliana Molyneux (-1808) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1707.htm#i17068 *70 Edward Long (1734-1813), Chief Judge of the Vice Admiralty Court (Jamaica) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2899.htm#i28988 *71 Mary Ballard Beckford (1736-1797) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p27584.htm#i275834 *72 George William Coventry, 7th Earl of Coventry (1758-1831) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2902.htm#i29020 *73 Peggy Pitches (c1760-1840) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2903.htm#i29023 *74 Aubrey Beauclerk, 6th Duke of St. Albans (1765-1815) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1163.htm#i11626 *75 Jane Moses (-1800) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p1166.htm#i11657 *76 Captain George Dundas of Dundas (1752-1792) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p33086.htm#i330857 *77 Christian Stirling (-1832) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p39301.htm#i393009 *78 Admiral Adam Duncan, 1st Viscount Duncan of Camperdown (1731-1804) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p2606.htm#i26059 *79 Henrietta Dundas (c1749-1832) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p20058.htm#i200579 *80 ) - *81 ) - *82 ) - *83 ) - *84 ) - *85 ) - *86 ) - *87 ) - *88 ) - *89 ) - *90 ) - *91 ) - *92 ) - *93 ) - *94 ) - *95 ) - *95 ) - *96 ) - *97 ) - *98 ) - *99 ) - *100 ) - *101 ) - *102 ) - *103 ) - *104 ) - *105 ) - *106 ) - *107 ) - *108 ) - *109 ) - *110 ) - *111 ) - *112 ) - *113 ) - *114 ) - *115 ) - *116 ) - *117 ) - *118 ) - *119 ) - *120 ) - *121 ) - *122 ) - *123 ) - *124 ) - *125 ) - *126 ) - *127 ) - External links *http://knol.google.com/k/will-johnson/ancestry-of-michael-howard-earl-of/4hmquk6fx4gu/786#, source of many of the facts listed above and many more, with illustrations *And thePeerage.com has hundreds more of the Earl's ancestors